


forEver Sesshoumaru Sama

by lolo2020



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fluff, Romantic Fluff, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolo2020/pseuds/lolo2020
Summary: Rin still faithfully follows Lord Sesshoumaru and his servant Jaken Sama and Ah hum. The years go by and the little human girl grows up. But determined not to be a burden to her master anymore, she begins train together with Dai-Yokai InuKimi, the mother of his master and from there he will start to face several obstacles to be beside his lord.
Relationships: Romance - Relationship





	forEver Sesshoumaru Sama

— She is your weakness, Sesshoumaru, and you know it — Kagura said. The red eyes staring at the golden ones steadily, however much he thought he could not understand why Dai-Yokai carried a human child under his wings.

Sesshoumaru stared at the sky, the stars illuminating the darkness without the presence of the moon that night. A howl cut through the tranquility of the forest accompanied by a strong gust of wind that shook the silver hair. The Inu's face remained unmoved by the words of the Yokai of the wind; Who did she think she was? It was no longer enough to have kidnapped his wing and now he accuses him of having a weakness ?!

"It seems that this Sesshoumaru would care for a filthy human" As much as he wanted to believe it, he couldn't deny it. 

He didn't know how or when and not even why, but he did care about the girl who followed him so blindly and faithfully, and when he noticed it was too late.

"She became my weakness," he admitted to himself. He was not a fool, he knew that his enemies would use him as bait to destroy him, just as Naraku did more than once; Only the memory of the damn hannyo trying to use his wing to manipulate him made every part of his being burn with hatred.

Not! Rin was not his weakness. On the contrary, he would go to great lengths to protect it and destroy anyone who dared to touch his wing. It didn't matter if she was human or Yokai, the only certainty she had was that Rin was Rin; your Rin, just like that.

Turning his back on the Yokai who was still staring at him for an answer, Dai-Yokai started walking. The fluffy being blown back as well as her hair because of the force of the wind — If you approach her again, I will not hesitate to kill wind —Her voice sounded cold; clearly a warning.

Then Sesshoumaru turned into a green sphere and headed towards the camp.

It didn't take long to spot Ah and Hun lying by a tree and Jaken sleeping soundly beside him.

Little green Yokai held his two-headed scepter tightly while drooling dribbled down the side of his mouth. Choosing to ignore the servant, the golden eyes darted around the wide room and was surprised to notice that the girl was not yet asleep. She was sitting facing the flames of the fire in front of her, hugging her knees as she rested her head on it. Probably thinking about something since her eyebrows curved as if something was bothering her. And when you smell it in the air you can be sure; she stank of grief and something he wasn't sure what it was.

The lord approached the child, his steps like a feather without making a single noise as he got closer.

— Welcome back Sesshoumaru Sama — The girl's characteristic cheerful tone sounded as she greeted her for her surprise.

"How did she know I was here ?!" He looked at her with an arched brow. This was certainly something that intrigued him, since she always knew when he was close before she even announced her presence. Even Jaken had once commented if she was some kind of human radar to know when her Lord came, even though he won't even notice.

— Oh Jaken Sama, Rin just knows - she hummed as she answered him as she spun in the middle of a field of flowers.

Jaken grimaced and murmured shaking his head at the girl's reply — Human idiot - said pulling the reins of the two-headed dragon as they followed behind Sesshoumaru.

The lord just stared at the little girl for mere seconds before turning his attention back to the path they were taking. Deciding that he didn't care.

Looking at the girl he realized that she was in the same position, watching the flame as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

— Rin ?!— He called when he reached his side.  
She looked away from the fire and looked at the amber staring at her.

— Yes, my lord ?! — He asked. The smile so striking tearing his face.

A simple raise of her eyebrows was enough for her to understand perfectly what he meant.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

" What are you thinking"

An audible sigh was heard from her.

That was another thing that only she could do. With a simple bow of the eyebrows, Rin knew exactly what he meant.

— Sesshoumaru Sama what do you mean about me being your weakness ?! - the question came out almost as a whisper. Pain and fear permeated every word spoken.

Golden eyes look at her clearly surprised for mere seconds before returning to the usual calm expression; this would be imperceptible to even the most experienced of the Yokai. But it stands to reason that this does not apply to the little human beside you.

— Who told you that Rin ?! - demanded to know. Her hands clenched in fists as she suppressed the snarl that had stuck in her throat.

"Damn" he cursed.

— Kagura - He replied after a sigh. He remembered perfectly the name of the red-eyed Yokai who kidnapped her. The words spoken by her echoed in her mind like a mantra.

"You will be the ruin of your dear lord," the woman raged, staring at her "How can Sesshoumaru be so stupid as to have a useless human like his weakness"  
Rin closed her eyes tightly trying to stop the tears that wanted to fall.

He hated that human part of him.

He had been without speaking or crying for two years; He swore on his parents' graves that he would not be weak, however difficult it would be, he would not show weakness in the eyes of those who were supposed to protect her but he was nothing but a monster.

And so it did. She was humiliated, beaten, and starved and cold several times. It was always her and only her. 

Hell lived on earth; many times death seemed attractive to her, but she refused to give it up, she would not give up and when she thought it would really be her end, a willpower ignited inside her and then she won another day.

It was when she found him injured in the middle of the forest that her life changed. Kami took pity on her and sent her an angel.

She would no longer be alone, something inside her screamed that he was her salvation.  
Your light at the end of the long road of hopelessness and loneliness ..

That is why she did not fear him and would never fear him. After all, he was her hope that she would never give up.

She was finally happy.

Now he had a family. Despite not being the most conventional that existed, it was the one she most wanted and learned to love.  
He would give his life without thinking for them.

Mainly for his angel in white ..

But to hear now that she was his weakness and that because of her, he could die.  
It hurt even more than when she was killed by the wolves.

I really hated being human.

The little girl started when she felt a large clawed hand touch her face gently. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she won't notice that she was crying. Tears streamed down her cheeks, being trimmed by her lord's distant fingers.

— Rin ?! — He called. A calm but confident tone — Do you trust this Sesshoumaru ?!

The answer was obvious — Always — he said without even hesitating.

"I promise you that not even death will separate us," he vowed.

— I will destroy anyone who dares to cross my path — He said to himself. He would defeat them all if necessary. But no one would touch or take his wing from him.

"Do you have anyone to protect Sesshoumaru ?!" - the words spoken a long time ago, had sounded in his mind. And the answer was not long in coming out of his tongue "No" after all he did not need and did not want to protect anyone.

He believed faithfully that the world was divided between weak and strong. If you are not able to survive alone, your existence is insignificant.

Surely your patriarch must be turning over in his grave laughing when he sees that his eldest son was tamed by a little human girl and that he would not hesitate to die to save her.

Rin smiled. The same smile that was able to defuse all the barriers around him the first time they met. The smile that he would risk his life to protect. The smile that changed your world.

— Thank you Sesshoumaru Sama - she thanked. Just like the smile, the brown eyes shone in pure admiration when facing his angel in white. Your Savior. The one she wants to follow until the last day of her life.  
He was the first one she saw after being reborn and it was sure to be the last one her eyes would admire before finally leaving this world.

The silence prevailed for a while longer.

And without saying a single word Sesshoumaru got up and went towards a tree farther away, in which he sat on the ground, leaning the shore against his trunk.

The amber eyes looked at the girl for the last time, who now curled up by the fire and closed her eyes to sleep. It didn't take long for him to hear her heart beat softly as well as her breathing. Noting that she will fall asleep.

Looking away from her, he looked at the stars in the sky.

"What did you do with that Sesshoumaru, Rin ?!"


End file.
